


Flowers

by Notes_to_Hours



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Other, Teacher AU, slow burn??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notes_to_Hours/pseuds/Notes_to_Hours
Summary: They are all working at middle school that's on crack and have to help middle schoolers in their edcation. Tucker is having a rough time making a hard discovery and Wash wants to know what wrong with Tucker while Church and Caboose run into a small problem through their loving relationship. Doc and Donut a trying really hard to get their feelings out there. Grif and Simmons are literal loving each other and hating each other. Kai and Emily are totally committed to getting the life they want and help a few of their friends helping their love life. In the end they need someone to show a little kindness and it comes by little 7th grader that gives certian staff flowers to help them through life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I try to update once a week

The bell ringed in Washington's ear and he hated the sound. Not the fact he had to wake up early every morning, it was the fact he had to be the damm school teachers pissed off every minute plus the fact that everyone believed he was related to George Washington. He the principal and was in charge of it and he hated every minute of his job. He was sitting in his office and was doing the budgeting on theater class and their prompts. That’s when Mrs. Allison entered the room and ruined his morning coffee. “Tucker is absent and Junior said he isn’t sick” Coach Allison reported “I can take care of his classes and I’ll call him and see why he hasn’t checked in” Washington groaned He got his phone and dialed Tucker’s number in and began to hear the phone ringing. “I’m so sorry. I forgot to check in” Tucker said. “ Can explain why you're not at school!!” questioned Washington. “ I’m Sick” Tucker lied through the phone “ Bullshit!! Tell me the truth” “ I don’t know went to the doctor and well they told to a cardiologist since I might have something serious. dunno” Tucker explained. “ guessed you're excused for today and update about your shit.” Washington finished his call. He got up from his chair and headed out to teach Tucker’s Class for today. All 36 middle schoolers were waiting for their Tucker on the blacktop. “ I’ll be taking over your teacher for today” Washington Announced to the class

_____________________

While Wash was out taking care of Tucker’s class. Everyone in Mr. Caboose class was well happy as hell. It was the best class you could have. Mr.Caboose was a ball of sunshine and supported the students and pretty awesome. He let the kids eat in class and listen to music while they inventing some piece of tech. No failed his class since all you needed was to show some effort and that you tried and well a lot didn’t get some parts and were happy since they weren’t failing. “Hey kids do want me to put on a song or something,” Mr.Caboose asked “ Youngblood By 5 seconds of summer” a kid chirped up “ Nah All the good girls go to hell by Billie Eilish” another kid popped, “ I think everyone can agree on Ghost of you by My Chemical Romance,” The emo kid said “ So Youngblood it is” decided Caboose The Song played in the back while the kids would on their project. He heard a knock on the door and got from his chair and to check who it was. It was Carolina. “ Here some work you need to take care of “ Carolina gave some papers to Caboose. “ Yay!” Caboose chirped He headed to his small little office in the back of the class. It was 9:49 am and the class needs to clean up for the next class. “ Everyone needs to clean up when it’s 9:52 and the rest of the time you can use to pack up and wait for the bell to ring.” He said cheerfully _____________________ The bell rang at 9:55 which meant it was the second period. In Church’s Class, most students seemed pretty excited for watching another episode of Bill Nye the Science Guy for their lesson. “ Okay their open up your Chromebooks and the questions should be posted on google classroom,” he explained to the students. Church was miserable since he had to repeat the same video for the next classes. He just texted Caboose during the entire period except when he needed to pause the video for the students to answer the questions. It was 10:45 and he was going around the class to check if all of them had done the questions to turn them in online. The Bell finally ringed which meant a fifteen-minute break and he could go get coffee. He kicked out all his students and went to refill his mug and take bathroom break along with texting Caboose during the break. ________________________

The bell rang again and all the kids were class and A small Kid named Erin got hit in the face during theater class by some other kid and was sent to the nurse office. Doc was there with some other kids who thought were sick and treating Erin and Donut showed up with his silver hair and stared at Doc while he was patching Erin up. Doc noticed he was there and stared at each other for some minutes and Doc got butterflies in his stomach. “ He’s good to go” Doc spoke up “ You two guys need to bone,” Erin said deadpan “ Ahhhh kid that’s not appropriate to say in front of adults,” Donut told the Erin “ you guys need to date each other” Erin Laughed “ Erin you go back to now!” He said in a demanding tone The kid got up and went back to theater class “ Sorry about that um so I was thinking about we could” Donut trailed off “ go back to work” Doc implied “ Nah I was thinking maybe going out later sometime” Donut mumbled “ I mean we could out to the greek place on East Dunne Ave,” Doc spoke clearly “ So it’s a date. How about 7:00 pm today” Donut chirped “ Yeah sure” Doc replied The two parted and went back to work. “Just so you know I record that,” said one the students that were behind them “ I forgot you their “ Doc said The time passed by and it was 12:47. Which meant lunch break. Most of the teachers were in the staff room. Ortez and Gates were bickering with each other and one of them eventually won. Doc and Donut were lunch together and some of the kids saw some they're flirting. Sarge was planning his next reenacting of the New Orleans Battle for history class and Caboose and Church were glued to their phones while eating lunch. Allison was chilling doing Yard duty with Kai, Grif, Simmons, and Wash.

_________________

Simmons was so miserable and the fact that Grif was next to him and all mixed sounds made lose his mind. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He just stood their next Grif waited for the time to go by to teach his last class of the day. The 5th period began and it was the worst class. It was loud and caught people eating in class and playing around and had to deal with most of the drawing nerds in class. He got set up a simple equation to start the class as warm up. The 3 minutes passed by and asked the class if the answer. He pulled up the lesson once again and teaching the problem and how to do slope on graphs. He caught one of the kids eating in class again and some people drawing in class a few times and had to give detention to some of them. And it rang. It rang the bell. They were out and he leaves to go home, but no he couldn’t he had homework to grade. Well, he would spend the last of the time to finishing grading and go home and scream. ________________ Caboose got out of work and he saw his best friend on the parking lot. “CHURCH” yelled Caboose He ran towards him and Church seems to be in a very unpleasant mood. “ what the fuck do want Caboose” Church cursed “I was thinking maybe could spend some time together” Caboose explained “Fuck, I don’t think can” Church explain “Oh, Okay maybe some other time” Caboose chirps down “ Yeah maybe tomorrow, We can go out during lunch,” Church said “ Really, Church!! You really are my best friend and boyfriend” Caboose yells as he hugged them. They heard something drop. A young girl was there watching the two. “Mr.Caboose and Mr. Church are dating” the girl implied “ Fuck, No we're not dating and were not friends” Church blurts out and pulls away from Caboose “Okay……. My Mom is here. Well bye, Mr.Caboose and Mr.Church!!” the girl end the conversation and left. Caboose seemed a little upset, but cover it up and Church noticed it. “ Sorry, Now I have to go catch the bus. Bye Church” He said quickly. Church quickly grabbed to his wrist and pulled him back. “ I’m giving you ride,” Church told him “No, I´m good” Caboose pulled forward “Stop messing around and get in the car¨Church commanded The two keep pulling at each other and Church was able to get him the car.Church got himself in the driver's car. Caboose stared out the window and Church kept driving to his house. “This isn't my house¨ Caboose noted “I Know, Come out of the car¨Church said ¨ You wanted to spend time with me, so I guess it's quick or slow¨Church noted A light shade of blush was on Caboose. He nodded to his head and quickly enter Church´s home. Church closed the door. He wrapped his arms around Caboose waist and kissed his cheek. The two split apart. Caboose was frozen and Church laughed at him. Church hugged him again and Caboose clicked back into reality and buried his nose in the crook of his neck and hugged him back. Church noticed that Caboose was crying and hugged a bit tighter. He kissed his neck and his face multiple times and nuzzled his neck. “ I was thinking I could hang out during period 4 since we don't have classes during that period.¨ Said Church Caboose buried his head more into the neck of Church and nodded. ¨ I´d like that a lot¨” Caboose whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based off my middle school and these are just the tip of the iceberg. It's a bit short since I decided to focuses on three characters per chapter.

It was 7:00 am in the morning and the alarm rang next to Tucker´s ear. He hated alarms and waking up in the morning. He was shirtless in some sweats and he was surprised that he wasn't naked. He still in bed and laid for while didn't want to get up, but he had shit to do, so he had to the fuck up. Soon he got up he went to the bathroom and stared at the small heart monitor over his chest. He was a pretty well-built body for a person who had a heart that beat too fast or in other word arrhythmia.   
The cardiologist keeps warning not to push himself during exercising that could cause him to faint. He never paid attention to his heart, but it remained him that he fainted twice as a kid but, his mother never paid attention to it. He wanted to visit his mom, but he had to wait for the weekend.   
He began to brush his teeth and he just though plan what to do for class. When he finished brushing his mouth he just hoped in the shower and got ready for work. As he was in the small hallway he heard the alarm ring for Junior and didn't get up. Tucker walked into the dark messy room. He kneeling next to Junior´s bed.  
¨ Hey, Bud, it's time to get to up¨ speaks Tucker   
Tucker heard a sigh from Junior.  
¨ fine! ¨ Tucker said  
Tucker got himself up and went towards the dresser and pulled the drawer and got white long sleeve shirt along with some regular jeans and Junior´s favorite short sleeve black jacket with the gray hood. He got the pair of socks and boxers and Junior´s black converse shoes and put in the bathroom. Tucker went back to Junior´s room and kneeled again.  
¨Hey, Bud it's your last chance to get up¨ Tucker warned him  
¨ Leave me alone¨ Junior talked back  
Tucker sighed and got up. He went back to the bathroom and filled the tub with cold water and added a few bags of ice to it. Junior was still asleep in bed and Tucker was in the room with him for the last time. Tucker took off the sheets and carried Junior to the bathroom.  
¨Thanks, Dad¨ Junior said.  
There was no luck for Junior. Tucker dumped with clothes and all in the tub filled with ice and cold water.  
¨ Holy! FUCK¨ Junior yelled  
¨ Okay! I´m up¨ Junior said  
¨ Does it feel nice?? Junior¨ ironically said, Tucker  
¨ Yep! It feels so nice Mom!¨ Junior talked back  
¨ You want waffles or oatmeal??¨ Tucker changed the subject  
¨ Oatmeal¨ Junior responded  
Tucker got out of the bathroom.   
¨ Mom. What's with the little monitor on your??¨ Junior questioned  
¨ Arrhythmia, Look it up¨ Tucker answered  
_______________________  
Doc couldn't believe he had a date with Donut. He was sitting alone in his small home daydreaming about him. They went to the Greek place Doc always wanted to go. The two talked about a lot of things and they both found out that they both liked baking. The hit on each other like crazy and let's not mention the flirting was so out of hand. He just kept dreaming and dreaming about Donut being his boyfriend. One thing for sure Doc was lovesick for Donut.  
By the time Doc clicked back into reality, it was already 8:28 am and needed to head to work.  
______________________  
Wash could not believe he hears. It was already the beginning of the class and kid was caught watch porn on his phone. Oh! It was no ordinary porn it was furry porn. Wash could swear to god this school was on crack. The kid was right in front of him with the kid´s parent.   
¨ The kid will be suspended for pair of days¨ Wash said to the parents  
¨I have nothing against that¨ the mother said  
He was the two parent rise up from their chair and walked out of his office. He just sat back and drank his black bitter coffee. He was tended to have multiple meetings with the individual teacher and school board people and how to fix the problem with graffiti in the school and all the bullying.  
The time went by fast. It was all already brunch. Wash knew Tucker was on yard duty was able to talk to him. Tucker was out by the commons, but he seemed a bit upset. Right before Wash could even reach Tucker, two girls started fighting. Their no denying it. This motherfuckin school was on crack.   
There was already a big circle around the girls. Many of the kids had their phones out, recording every bit of it. Wash was able to break up the fight and all the kids to go away. Wash just gave a tired expression, but he had to get over it.  
¨Now tell me why your fighting unless you to get expelled!?!?¨ Wash nearly shouted  
¨ Well she started it¨ the girl with the dark tan skin pointed at the other girl  
¨ Who cares everyone knows Jesus loves more than you do¨ The blonde girl said  
¨ So, we're talking about Jesus Sanchez. The one in 7th grade??¨ Wash questioned  
¨No that's not the Jesus was talking about¨ The tan-skinned girl said.  
¨ It's our lord and savior. ¨ The blonde girl said  
¨ You what both of you in the office¨ Nearly yelled Wash  
The two were in the office and it turned out that they talking about the religious Jesus. In the end, the two were suspended for a few days.   
¨ Mr. Washington there were two 8th graders caught in the back of the school selling weed¨ Carolina spoke.  
Out of cases, this took the cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, That end tho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in long time. I had tons of exams and get them grades back up.

Apparently a lot of the kids in Caboose ́s 3rd period class was one of the smartest and some were self taught in mechanics,robotics,and coding. One of the kids named Tyler was one of the most smartest kids and used what he was taught in Mr. Caboose ́s class and made it to 3rd place in the county competition and hell Tyler even dicated the project to Mr.Caboose himself. Let's not mention every time they did a ceremony when ever Caboose was introduced in front of the entire audience they clap and scream caused they all loved him same thing for Allison Texas. Something during school changed,it was on weird what happen.Tucker came back a bit strange and ironged pretty much every one.He worried.Caboose took off the anxiety and started to think about the cuddling Church and Caboose did and how Church wasn’t in a mood to break with him.  
The period went by fast and it finally hit 4th period no students and he would wait Church ,but he never came.Where was he?? He was a bit disappointed and just went down to Carolina office and return some papers.He saw Church talking to Texas and just ironged him and back to his class and just went back to working on some robot he built from scratch.   
Church finally made to the class and saw him tinkering something. Church went to him kissed him on the cheek.  
“Hey hun” Church mumbled   
“Hey” Caboose didn’t make eye contact but gave a smile that Church loved.  
“So what you makin” Church questione  
“Just building the hardware for a program I just finished” Caboose talked back  
Church stared at Caboose for a few good minutes.  
“Are you ok” Church asked  
“Yeah I’m fine” Caboose   
“Are you sure” Church reassures Caboose  
“Yeah I’m sure” Caboose stopped working for a moment and look into Church’s eyes.  
Church kissed his forehead which he heard a small squeak from.  
“ what the heck was that”Church asked   
“What was what ???” Caboose said   
“That squeak!!” Church looked at him  
“Dunno why made that sound”Caboose answered him.  
“ I love you” Church said   
“ I love you too”   
—————————  
Tucker was in office which was in the loud and crazy boys locker room they had. He looked at chest and the heart monitor was visible under his shirt.  
A fast heart that explained why he was always out of breath after running a few laps and he always thought he was out of shape but apparently he wasn’t. He sat there thinking and the phone was ringing.  
“ This is Tucker correct” It was female voice.  
“ Yes this is Tucker”He replies  
“This Kimball director of school district “ She said   
“I want to inform you that have been switched to other position and also from now on you will be the school counselors for multiple reasons since you did qualify for it when you came to Murphy Britton middle school.” She said   
“ What happened to the other Counselor??” Tucker asked  
“He was fired for stealing some of the fundraisers “she answered.   
“I have also informed the principal about the position switch and don’t worry Mr.York will be filling for position for a very long time”  
“Okay Miss.Kimball” Tucker said   
Kimball has already hung up.  
The kids were already outside waiting for the class to begin and he went out to deal with he finally day of being Coach Tucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing an up spree by the end of this week.I am so sorry for this short chapter

**Author's Note:**

> *Screams*


End file.
